


No Turning Back

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: A tiny snippet of a funny exchange i'd thought up after seeing a dialogue prompt that felt way too accurate for these two. And obviously it's gonna happen during interface because...when do these two NOT banter? Is that even a thing???I really can't remember if I've posted this before??? But I'm doing some spring cleaning (in autumn???) here anyway, and i still like this, so it's fine.





	No Turning Back

Megatron realized, as he lay pinned to the berth with transfluid streaking his abdomen, that there was no going back now.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” He said in what sounded like agitation and regret but those were both far from the actual emotions he was feeling, which bordered more on mild mannered amusement.

Starscream snorted from where he loomed over the prone form of his thoroughly fragged leader. He cast Megatron an infuriating smirk, mischief dancing in his burgundy optics, “Bold of you to assume I can die.”

It was Megatron’s turn to let out a snort, but the sound was partially aborted by a sudden gasp as Starscream shifted inside him. The seeker chuckled in dark lustful delight.

Megatron tsked, “Insatiable brat.”

Starscream made a look of mock sympathy and stroked Megatron’s face, “Oh, does the old mech need a break?”

Megatron growled at the indignity and suddenly very forcefully used his legs to grind Starscream deeper into his valve, also startling him and knocking him onto his chest. Starscream spluttered at the screeching sound that had accompanied that move and Megatron merely grinned at him when he looked up to glare.

If putting Starscream in his place tonight meant helping him do paint touch ups tomorrow he honestly didn’t care.

“You slagging-“ Starscream didn’t even finish his own threat because he became far too invested in positively wrecking Megatron all over again.

Dark lips claimed lighter ones in an almost devouring nature, glossa and denta weapons used to their full tactical potential. One servo moved down to mercilessly circle his node while the other kept the seeker propped up so he could thrust vigorously into Megatron’s sopping valve.

Yes, he was most certainly beyond the point of no return, but he couldn’t really muster the ability to care.


End file.
